1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for organizing the contents of drawers. The invention particularly relates to a drawer partition system including insertable, integrally formed drawer partitions for dividing a drawer into a plurality of compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable that drawers in storage chests, such as tool chests, be capable of subdivision into a plurality of compartments for segregating various articles stored therein. Many systems have been devised for this purpose, including systems utilizing insertable, elongated, channel-shaped trays. Typically, such trays are produced in a variety of heights or depths for use with different-depth drawers. This requires a large inventory of parts. Also, prior partition trays have typically been provided in lengths to match the front-to-back length of a specific drawer. This also requires a large inventory of partition lengths to accommodate different-length drawers.
It is known to provide such partition trays with removable divider panels for subdividing each partition tray into sub-compartments. In many such arrangements, the divider panels simply drop into slots or grooves and can easily be dislodged in use. Arrangements have been provided for locking such divider panels in place, but they have heretofore generally involved the use of additional discrete locking elements or complex locking arrangements requiring locking to both horizontal and vertical surfaces in the partition tray.